Beauty in the Beast
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: Randy has had the good life since he was a baby but after a witch puts a spell on him his life is turned upside down. He is turned into a beast and all the people he thought were his friends are gone but will he find a new friend or true love in John.
1. Chapter 1: Cursed

**No bata so apologies if I made mistakes **

**000000**

Randy Orton is a spoiled rich kid who's had everything he's wanted since he was a baby. He was selfish and didn't care about anyone but himself. He lived in a huge mansion where he bossed everyone around. No one in the house liked him though. He was rude, ignorant and a complete jerk.

One of his servants was a young boy only working there to help his family. His name was Evan and he was very small for his age.

Randy was seventeen and he lived with his parents. He was starting school tomorrow but he wasn't worried. He would make friends in no time.

This particular day started out great until 3:49 that afternoon. Evan got tired of Randy so he put a curse on him. Telling him that he needed to learn how to love and be loved by someone else. Evan told him he would stay that way until he did but Randy just laughed in his face and made him do more work.

The next morning Randy woke up and went to the bathroom. His parents were on a trip and they wouldn't be back until next week. He stripped out of his clothes and looked into the mirror and screamed. His face was filled with scars and so was his body. He threw on his rode and ran to find Evan. He found him in the kitchen and walks up to him. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Evan looked up at him "I put a spell on you."

"What the hell are you?" Randy yells out.

Evan's smile fades "I'm a witch Randy and you've been sucking on a silver spoon since you were a baby but that's going to change. Now you're going to see what it fells like to not have everything you've wanted. To feel like you're unwanted and feeling like a freak. You're going to school today and you're going to know what it feels like not to be all high and mighty anymore."

Randy pushes him "Shut up, I'm not going anywhere like this."

Evan smiled again. "With the father you have I doubt that. He will cut you off and kick you out in a heart beat and you know it."

"Get out of my house, you're fired!" Randy yells

Even turns to leave but stops "Remember what I said only when you find love and love fins you will the curse be lifted. With that he leaves.

Randy went back in his room and started to get ready for school but before he did he stared at himself naked in his full length mirror. He had scars form the top of his to the bottom of his feet. He puts on pants and a long sleeve shirt. Going to his closet he puts on a hoodie that was so big it almost covered his face. Then he grabbed his book bag and left for school.

When he got there he was a little late so the parking lot was empty and so were the halls. After talking with the principal he went to his class. When he entered all eyes went to him as he made his way over to her desk.

She got up "Class this is our new student Randall Keith Orton. Now I want you to make him feel welcome. Randy would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" Randy shakes his head no. "Ok then but would you mind taking off you're hood because you're not allowed to wear it in class."

Randy slowly took off his hood. As soon as he did he heard whispering and snickering coming from the other students. He kept his head down and went to the last avalable seat which was in the back of the room. After he sat down he looked up and the other students looked away from him. He turned his head and saw another guy looking at him. The guy had short blond hair and very attractive.

"I'm John" he said.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Randy whispers and looked away.

John doesn't say anything he just goes back to his work.

After school he was walking to his locker when someone called his name. He turned to see a big muscular guy walking up to him. He knocks the books out of his hands. "Hey freak" he said grabbing him by the cola of his shirt. "Hey I'm talking to you."

John walks up to them. "Hey leave him alone!"

He lets go of Randy. "The thing isn't even worth it." he says before walking off.

John watches him go then looks down at Randy. "Are you ok?"

Randy pushes John away and runs off.

"Randy!" John yells out. As Randy disappeared around the corner he picked up his books that he left.

Randy gets into his car and goes home. But when he got there the gate was locked. He got out of the car when the guard walked up to the gate. "What's going on Brady open the gate?"

Brady stops at the gate. "Randy what happened to you?"

"Forget that why is the gate locked?" Randy said.

Brandy sighs "Look you're parents are staying longer and you're dad is using this time to teach you how to be on your own. So he rented you an apartment not far from your School." He gives him a piece of paper. "Here is the address and I'm sorry Brady. When you get there you're dad want to talk to you so call him." He leaves

Randy gets back in his car and goes to the apartment. It was a one bedroom and completely furnished. He went to the couch and sat down. Pulling out his phone he called his dad. "Hey dad what's going on?"

"Hey son looks like were staying longer. I don't know when we'll be back but I'm using this time to show you what's it's like to be on your own because you're not staining with us forever." His father says.

"But dad-" Randy starts to say.

"I've talked to an old friend that owns a restaurant it's called chillin out. You're going to be working there from now on and I don't want to hear your excuses either." He yells out

Randy sighs "Yes sir"

"Now I want you to go over there now I'll call him and tell him you're on you're way over. I love you son and I'm doing this to help you."

"I know dad I love you too."Randy hangs up the phone and goes over to the restaurant. When he got there he realized that there were a lot of kids his age there. He looked at one of the signs and it said 'No. 1 teen hot spot'. After talking with the manager he was told he would start tomorrow after school as the dishwasher.

When he was leaving the restaurant he hared someone calling him. He looked back and saw John running over to him. He quickly got into his car but John jumped in the way, stopping him from closing the door. "What do you want?" Randy asks looking down.

John smiled and took off his book bag. "You left in a hurry and left you're books." He pulls out Randy's books.

Randy slowly looks up at him. "You followed me all the way here just to give me my books back?"

"No I work here after school. I was actually going to give them back to you tomorrow at school." He holds out the books.

Randy takes them "Thanks" he whispers. John stands there smiling. "Do you find the way I look funny?"

John's smile fades "No I wasn't making fun of you."

"Just leave me alone." Randy says looking down and pulling the hood down to cover more of his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." John says

"Please" Randy whispers

John steps back and watches Randy close the door and pull off. He looks at his watch and heads into the restaurant because he was almost late for work.

Randy went home and dropped his books on the counter. He went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Today was a horrible day and it was only the first day of school.

**000000**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Beautiful

The week seemed to fly by as quick as lighting and this week was horrible. Dave was making fun of him every day nonstop. That made Randy shut himself out. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even John.

One day when he was sitting in the lunch room Dave threw some food at him and the whole lunch room laughed. Another time he was walking down the hall when Dave tripped him. His papers went everywhere but no one seemed to notice. They just kept walking and talking like nothing was wrong. Today was Friday and he was beyond happy. He was sitting in his last class of the day tapping his pencil on his desk. Other students complained and told him to stop but he just kept doing it.

Dave got up and snatched the pencil out of his hand. "Look freak if you tap that pencil one more time I'm going to snap you in hale. You got that loser."

"Sorry" Randy looked down.

"Hey Dave sit down. I won't have you threading any of my student's. Now sit down before I put you out!" Their teacher barked.

Dave broke the pencil and walked off. "I'll see you after school."

After school

Randy was walking to his car when someone grabbed his shoulder. He jumped and dropped his books. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." John said holding his hands up.

Randy sighs "its okay." he bends down and picks up his books.

"Here let me help." John got down and helped Randy with his books. Picking up the last book their fingers touched and their eyes locked. John was mesmerized by how beautiful his eyes were. "Wow you have beautiful eyes."

Randy looked away "Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" John said.

"Telling me stuff like that. I know I'm ugly and all so will you just stop." He got up and started to walk away.

"Wait Randy please I just want to talk to you." John said walking up to him.

"Why, what do you want from me?" Randy yelled out.

John ran in front of him and blocked his way. "Just let me ask you one question."

Randy sighed "Fine what is it?"

"What's your favorite animal?" John asked.

Randy was shocked because he thought for sure that he was going to ask what happened to him and he was have to explain the unexplainable. "Why do you want to know that?"

John smiled "Just tell me and I'll let you go."

Randy sighed "Tigers okay I love tigers but the black and white ones. I think there called white tigers."

"Okay" John moved out of the way. "But I still need a ride to work."

Randy smiled "Fine get in."

John got into the passenger's side.

Randy was about to get in but something made him look back. Dave was staring at him.

"Randy are you coming?" John leaned out the driver's window and saw Randy staring at Dave. "Randy" He called out "Randy" Still no answer. He got out the car and went over to Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey"

Randy looked back at him. "Yeah."

John looked up at Dave and saw him smirk before walking away. "Is he still bothering you?"

Randy looked away "Come on were going to be late for work." Randy got in the car.

John watched him leave then got back in the car. They drove to work in complete silence.

After work

John was already gone so Randy had to lock up. When he was finished locking up he went out to his car. Sitting on the hood of his car was a big white bear and on its stomach said the words "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL" in big bold black letters. He smiled and picked it up. He looked around for John but didn't see him so he got in his car and left.

John was watching TV when his mom came in. "Hi honey how was school?" She said going into the kitchen.

John got up and followed her in the kitchen. "It was great mom but there's this guy and-"

"Oh my god you're first crush." She said enthuestly.

"It's not that big a deal and besides I don't think he like me anyway." John said looking down.

"Why would you say that?" His mother asked starting to make dinner.

John shrugged "I don't know but I think I'm starting to grow on him though."

Randy laid in bed staring at the bear that John gave him. He couldn't believe that someone like John would take an interest in him. He couldn't stop thinking about John. No matter what he did or thought about it reminded him of John but then he started to think if John was just being nice to him because of the way he looked and the more he thought about that the more he felt sad. He got up and put the bear on his dresser. He smiled because even though he wasn't sure about John liking him he was certain that he liked John. 


	3. Chapter 3: Night out

Saturday morning

Randy woke up and was met with the big white teddy bear that John gave him. He reached out and traced the words "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL" with his finger. He jumped when his phone rang. "Hello" he said to the unknown caller.

"Why are you still in bed?" The caller said.

Randy sat up "John how did you get my number?"

"Let me in." John said ignoring his question.

Randy got up and opened the door. "Hey John."

John smiled and hung up the phone. "Why are you still wearing you PJ's? It's almost one in the afternoon."

Randy hung up his phone and shrugged. "Nothing else to do."

"Well now there is." John came into Randy's apartment. "I'm taking you out." He said looking him in the eye.

Randy slowly closed the door. "What are you talking about?"

"Get dressed because I have two tickets to see Rev Theory perform. It's not until seven but we have to pick up a few things first." John sat on Randy's couch.

Randy walked over to him. "I love Rev Theory."

John smiled "So will you go with me?"

"Why don't you just go with someone else?" Randy asked looking down at his feet.

John shrugged "Because I don't want to go with anyone else. I want to go with you."

Randy looked back up and smiled. "Ok then I'll go get dressed." Randy went to his bedroom.

Ten minutes later john looked at his watch. "Randy!" He yelled out but there was no answer so he got up and went to his room. "Hey Randy are you...OK?" Randy was standing in front of his fill length mirror. John looked at his chest from the mirror and saw how fit Randy was and how big he was too. He never noticed how good he really looked until he saw him with no shirt on.

Randy saw him staring and grabbed his shirt. "Stop staring John."

John looked away "Sorry"

Randy grabbed his hoddie and pulled it over his head. "Ready to go?"

John nodded "Yeah but we're taking your car."

Randy tossed him the keys. "Good because you're driving." He walked passed John and out the door.

Rev Theory

John was bobbing his head to the music when he looked over at Randy. His hood was pulled over his head. John sighed "Randy I know that you're hot in that."

Randy looked over at him. "No I'm not."

John smiled "Then how come you're sweating so much?" Randy looked down and John turned to him. "It's ok Randy nothing is going to happen to you." He reached over and slowly pulled the hood off. "Randy you're beautiful and sweating like hell. Take this off Randy."

Randy sighed and pulled it off. He groaned when he was hit with a cool breeze. "Thanks"

"Just have fun." John took Randy's hand in his own. "I know that you're not really this shy."

Randy chuckled "No I'm not."

"Come on." John took Randy's other hand and started moving them back and forth. "Let it out Randy you know you want to."

Randy looked away from John but didn't pull away. Instead he started to move to the music and he soon found himself in John's arms. They were holding each other and dancing slowly to the fast pace music. Randy's head rested on John's broad chest. He loved the sweet musk smell of John and he smiled.

Three more songs went by and they were still slowly with each other.

"Oh my god, look at his arms." Someone yelled over the music.

Randy's smiled faded and he pulled away from John. He took his hoddie. "I want to go." he runs off.

John sighed and ran after him. He found him leaning against the hood of his car with his hood covering his face again. He leaned against the car next to him. "Are you ok?"

Randy sighed and looked over at John. "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

John waved him off. "Don't worry about it. You can't let them get to you Randy or you'll never be happy."

Randy looked back down. "It's hard to do that when wherever you go people think a freak."

John nudged him with his shoulder. "I don't see you as a freak Randy. I see you as a blue eyed beauty that let others get other get you down. You're smart, funny, and an amazing person. You just need to for yourself." He pulled Randy's face to meet his eyes. "Because you are Randy." HE wipes a tear that feel from Randy's eye.

Randy sniffed and smiled "Thank you."

John removed his hand. "You're welcome." He looked at his watch. "It's only nine so do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure." Randy leaned off his car and got in.

Ten Thirty-eight that night.

Randy drove John to his house and walked him to the door. "Besides those guys I had a great time."

John nodded "Yeah so did I."

Randy looked away from John. "Well I better go."

"Wait!" John grabbed his arm. He stepped closer to Randy and briefly kissed him on the lips. "I'll call you tomorrow." He went inside.

Randy just stood there. His lips were still tingling from the brief kiss. His bottom lip went between his teeth and he smiled. Walking back to his car he was still smiling and on the way home also.

John sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about Randy. He loved being with him and talking to him. Did he love him? He didn't know but what he did know was that he was falling hard for this kid.

Randy went inside his apartment still smiling. He pulled off his jacket and threw it on the table along with his keys. Walking into his room he picked up the bear and lay down on his bed, placing the bear on his stomach. He couldn't help but wish that the bear was John. He traced his lips with his middle finger and let out a girly shirk that he would deny if anyone asked. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out. It was a text from John and it read:

Good night Randall N I'll C U 2marrow.

Randy texted him back.

Same 2 U N I still want 2 know how you got my number.

John responded

LOL I'll tell you 2marrow night

Randy texted back

Night

Randy closed his phone and sat it on the dresser. He pulled out his ticket stub and set it next to his phone. His mind started to wonder until it landed on John. He had a strange feeling somewhere in his heart that John meant something to him but he wasn't sure what. Finally falling asleep he only thought of one thing and that was John.

A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS ENJOY.


	4. Chapter 4: Evan was a witch

Monday morning

Randy was dreading going back to school. He had a great weekend with John and now that he was back in school he was back in his sour mood. He walked with his head down to his class. He wasn't surprised when his books were knocked out of his hands. He looked over at Dave who was towering over him. "Nice to see you again to Dave."

Dave smiled "How was your weekend freak?"

Randy knelt down and started to pick up his books. "Why are you always messing with me?" He asked.

Dave sighed "I don't know maybe because its fun and I really enjoy doing it."

"Dave come on leave him alone." John said walking up to them.

Dave turned to him. "This doesn't concern you Cena."

John stepped in front of Randy. "If it has something to do with him then it does concern me."

Randy looked up at John. "John it's okay."

"I'm not going to let this asshole continue to mess with you." John yelled "I'm only going to tell you this once. Leave him alone or you'll have to deal with me."

Dave chuckled "You think that I'm scared of you." He pushed John and he tripped over Randy and fell on the ground. "He may be a freak but you're just a fag." He walked off.

Randy turned to John. "You didn't have to do that John."

John leaned up "Yeah but I wanted to. You don't deserve to be treated like this, you're a great person."

Randy looked down "You don't know anything about me." He leaned back against the lockers. "I wasn't always like this."

John sat next to him. "What do you mean?"

Randy sighed "I'm rich."

John chuckled "You're kidding?"

Randy shook his head "Nope, I live in a big old mansion but my parents left for a vacation and didn't trust me with the house so they rented me the apartment I have until they get back."

"But what happened to you?" John asked.

Randy closed his eyes "You won't believe me if I told you."

John nudged him. "Try me."

"Okay" Randy sat up "There was this guy named Evan and he was one of the servants in the house. One day he got tired of me treating him bad and he said he put a spell on me. I didn't believe him but the next day I woke up like this. He told me that I needed to learn how to love and only when someone loves me back for what I am will the curse be broken." He looked over at John who was smiling. "I told you that you won't believe me."

John laughed "I didn't say that but are you saying that he was a witch?"

Randy nodded "Yeah he was a witch."

John nodded "Okay I believe you."

Randy smiled "Even though I know that you're lying, thank you."

"You're so welcome." John got up and held out his hand. "Come on let's get to class."

Randy took his hand and pulled himself up and they went to class.

After school Randy was at work doing the dishes when John walked over to him. "Hey Randy you got a minute?"

Randy nodded "Yeah what's going on?"

John leaned against the sink. "Saturday when I walked in on you I wasn't staring at your scars. I was staring at your body."

Randy looked at him. "Why?"

John shrugged "Because you hot to me and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I guess you thought I was staring at the scars but I wasn't."

Randy smiled and turned back to the dishes. "Oh." John just stared at Randy until he looked back at him. "Now what are you staring at me?"

"Because, I can't stop looking at you." John said and leaned in closer to Randy.

Randy stopped breathing as John stopped inches from his lips. "Why did you stop?"

John smiled and closed the distance between him and Randy. Randy dropped the spray hose and it went crazy, spraying water everywhere. Randy pulled back and turned off the water. "I'm so sorry."

John wiped off his face. "It's okay but we better clean this up before the boss sees us."

"Too late." A deep voice said from behind them. They both turned to see their boss. "I'm glad that you two are getting alone but after work would be even better and yes you both will clean this up."

John looked down and blushed. "Yes sir."

When their boss turned and left Randy burst out laughing. "Oh my god that was horrible."

John smiled and turned to him. "It wasn't that bad."

Randy looked away and grabbed a mop from the corner. "We better get cleaning."

John grabbed a rag and started doing the counters while Randy did the floor. After they were done John helped Randy with the dishes.

9:45 that night.

Randy was putting the last of the dishes up when John walked in with his things. "You ready to go."

"Yeah." Randy said wiping his hands off and putting up the rag. He walked over to John and they left. Randy took John home.

Sitting in the parking lot. "So you were serious about being cursed by a witch?"

Randy nodded "As a heart attack."

John nodded "Well that's very interesting." He picked up his book bag. "Will you come pick me up tomorrow? I'm getting tired of waiting for the bus which is always late."

Randy nodded "Yeah sure."

John leaned over and kissed Randy quickly on the lips. "Bye."

Randy waved him off has he hopped out of the car. "Bye" He watched him until he disappeared in his house then he went home.

A/N PLEASE LEAVE A SHORT REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5: Valentines Day

When John entered his home his face was a deep shade of red. He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes still thinking about Randy. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Jesus mom."

She smiled "Well I take it that you had a good day at school?"

John was smiling from ear to ear. "You have no idea."

"Does it have something to do with this special friend of yours and when will I get to meet him?" She said walking closer.

John continued to smile "I can't stop thinking about him mom. Besides Dave everything was perfect."

"What happened with Dave?" She asked in a concerned voice.

John sighed "He pushed me down but that doesn't compare to what how he's treating Randy. Calling him names, knocking his books out of his hand, you don't know how much I want to walk up to him and just beat the daylight out of him."

She placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Listen to me I don't want you getting in trouble Jonathan. If anything else happens I want you to talk to your teacher because if you deal with it with your fist you're the one who's going to get in trouble."

John nodded "Don't worry mom I won't."

She pulled back and kissed him on the head. "I'm glad you're getting along with him but I still want to meet him."

"Okay I'll ask him tomorrow." John headed for the stairs and yelled out 'I love you' before disappearing in his room.

Tuesday Afternoon

Today was a good day for Randy because Dave wasn't here. He wasn't called names or shoved and he was really happy about it. He still got looks from other students but that was it. Most of the students were completely over the fact that he looked the way he looked. He was sitting in the lunchroom eating when a single red rose was held out in front of him. He looked up to see John and he smiled. "What's this for?"

John shrugged "Happy Valentines Day."

Randy's smile faded "I didn't think that you were going to give me anything so I didn't give you anything."

John shrugged "That's okay they were selling them in the hallway so I thought I'd give you one. They had real ones and fake ones but I got fake because they don't die. That way you'll always have this with you." He cleared his throat. "Another thing, will you be my Valentine?"

Randy blushed and looked down. "No one has ever asked me to be their Valentine."

John smiled "Then I suppose that no one has ever asked you to be their boyfriend either."

Randy looked up quickly. "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

John shrugged. "Well we've kissed and been on dates and I really really really really really like you."

"That's a lot of really's." Randy said smiling.

John smiled "Can you at least give it a try."

Randy reached out and took the flower from John. "Yes John I'll be your Valentine and I would love to be you boyfriend."

John sighed "Really, you're not just messing with me are you?"

Randy responded by getting up and kissing John on the lips. They completely ignored everyone else in the lunchroom until they heard a deep voice from beside them. Randy pulled back first and was met with the vice principal. "Hi Mr. Raddish."

Mr. Raddish smiled "Good afternoon Mr. Orton and Mr. Cena I take it that you two are having a good lunch."

"We were" John said under his breath.

Randy looked over at him and smiled "John." John shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you both find that funny because you'll be spending the rest of the week in detention Randy."

"Why just me?" Randy asked.

"Because you kissed him when you know that you're not suppose to be doing that in school. Now if you please exit the lunchroom and be ready because you're starting right after school." Mr. Raddish left them standing there.

Randy looked down at the flower. "I still love the flower."

John smiled and picked up Randy's tray. "Come on lets get out of here." Together they left the lunchroom.

After school

Room 135

DENTENTION

Randy sat on one side of the room while the teacher was at the front desk reading a book unbeknown to Randy who was texting John.

Randy: You called the boss and told him that I had detention?

John: Yeah he said you'll make up for it tomorrow. I can't believe that you kissed me in front of all those people.

Randy: LOL I didn't think I just did.

John: I guess you're not that shy and quiet person that I knew a while ago.

Randy: Guess not

Randy looked up at the teacher then back at his phone. Just as he was about to text back his phone was taken from him. He looked up and saw the teacher. "Sorry."

Mr. Angle nodded "Do you want me to read your messages to the whole school?" Randy shook his head "Then stop sexting and read your book. This is detention meaning if I catch it again you're going to be here longer than a week. Now do we understand each other?"

Randy sighed but nodded "Yes sir." He picked his book up and started reading and the teacher went back to his desk, with Randy's phone.

6:00 that afternoon

Randy was leaving the school when he saw Dave standing by his car and he froze.

Dave saw that and smiled. "Did I scare you princess?"

Randy didn't move. "What do you want Dave?"

Dave shrugged and leaned off the car. Making his way over to Randy. "Nothing I was just wondering why you were here so late. I have night school because the teachers are stupid."

"Maybe you need it." Randy said before he could stop himself.

Dave's face changed at that moment. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Randy flinched "No I wasn't saying that I was just-"

Dave pushed Randy on the ground. "I'm not stupid you freak!"

"God man what the hell is your problem!" Randy shouted from the ground. "I've never done anything to you so why do you continue to mess with me?"

"Because I fell like it!" Dave yelled back.

"Well I think that's it's because you're afraid of messing with someone bigger than you. You pick on me because I'm gay and a lot smaller than you but one day it's going to come back and bite you in that big nasty ass of you then you're going to see what it's like to be in my shoes. A freak, felling like you're the ugliest thing in the world, afraid to be yourself, walking around like this. You're nothing but a big old coward and that's all you'll ever be."

Dave's fists were baled up. "Shut up fag or I will kick your ass!"

"Hey!" Someone yelled and ran over.

Randy looked over and saw his one of his teachers and he let out a breath.

"Dave get inside before I double your duty." He said.

Dave growled and walked off.

Mr. Fisher looked down at Randy. "Are you okay Randy?"

Randy nodded and got up. "Maybe that was a bad idea to piss him off like that." He said wiping himself off.

Mr. Fisher sighed. "Out of all the students here he has to be the one with the worse attitude. Are you sure that you're okay I mean do you need to talk to someone?"

Randy shook his head. "No I'm alright but if it's gets worse I'll come and talk to you or someone."

Mr. Fisher nodded "Okay well you get home and I'll see you tomorrow."

Randy nodded once again and walked over to his car. "Thank you Mr. Fisher." He pulled out of the parking lot and realized that Mr. Fisher had just saved him from a beat down. He got lucky and he would never do something like that again.

A/N sorry it took so long but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up as soon as possible and I know Valentines Day was Tuesday but I wanted to do something romantic.


	6. Chapter 6: No scars

Instead of picking John up from work that day Randy went home but before he went home he stopped at the store to get a snack for the ride home. He forgot to put on his hoddie which was in the back seat and he went inside. As soon as he went inside all eyes fell on him. He shrugged it off and went in search for something he wanted to snack on. When he got to the candy isle a guy no older than him walked up to him.

"Dude what happened to you?" He said.

Randy looked down at realized that he wasn't wearing his hoddie. "None of your business." He forgot about the candy and walked pass the guy but the guy followed him.

"Seriously dude you look horrible." He said jogging up to him.

"Just leave me alone." Randy said walking out the door. When he left there was a few other guys standing by a truck parked next to his own and he stopped.

"Hey guys look at this?" The guy said pointing to Randy.

They all gathered around him saying things and laughing in his face. Randy just looked down and as the words broke all the confidence he had. Broke it down until there was nothing left. He pushed pass them and ran over to his car but one guy grabbed him from behind and threw him on the ground. The next thing he knew he was doused with an ice cold cherry drink. After that he was pushed to the ground and slapped around with. He curled up as they continued to hit him.

"Hey!" A voice yelled and the boys looked up to see the store owner with a gun. "Get the hell off of him!"

They scattered like rats.

The store owner walked over to Randy. "Are you okay son?"

Randy pushed the man away with tears in his eyes and got in his car. He speeds all the way home.

John got off work early and he was sitting outside Randy's apartment waiting for him to get home. He heard feet shuffling and crying so he got up. Randy approached him with his head down. John could see that he was soaked with a slushe and holding his stomach. "Randy?" Randy looked up and stopped. "What happened to you?" Randy didn't respond he just turned on his feet and headed back out but John caught up to him and stopped him. "Randy stop." Randy looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Randy shook his head and buried it in John's shoulders. John paid no attention to his clothes which were getting wet he just held Randy close to him.

Once they were inside John led Randy to the bathroom and lead him against the sink. Randy hasn't said a word since they came in and John was worried. He grabbed the bottom of Randy's shirt and was about to pull it off but Randy stopped him. John looked up at him. "It's okay Randy I'm not going to hurt you." Randy removed his hands and let John take off his shirt. He also took off his jeans and threw them in the tub. He led Randy back to the bedroom and sat him on the bed.

Randy didn't looked up at him. "I'm always going to be a freak."

John sighed "You're not a freak."

"Look at me!" Randy yelled

"I am." John leaned over and kissed Randy "And I don't see anything wrong with you. I don't see any scars or bruise but I see a beautiful, strong and smart person." He leaned back over and kissed the side of Randy's face, right where one of the scars were. He then kissed another one and another and another.

Randy was soon lying on his back with John on top of him. John kissed his way down Randy's body. Making sure to kiss every scar that he saw. He made his way back up to Randy's face and looked him in the eyes. "You're beautiful Randy and I don't want you to let anyone else tell you otherwise." Randy nodded and John leaned back down and captured Randy's lips once again and time seemed to stop.

Randy woke up later that day and looked over at the clock. It was eight forty-five. He looked up and saw John still asleep so he gently shakes him. "John wake up."

John moaned but didn't wake up. Instead he curled around Randy some more. Randy smiled and started kissing John on the neck causing him to wake up.

"You know it's not polite to wake up someone who is sleeping." John grumbled out.

Randy chuckled "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

John moaned "I don't want to go I'm staying with you."

"But what about your mom?" Randy said tracing his finger over John's chest.

She took a business trip so I have the house to myself until Saturday." John said closing his eyes again. "So I guess I'll stay here with you until then."

"But what about school?" Randy said.

John looked down at him "It's not that important so why don't we stay here all day long."

"Works for me." Randy snuggled back against John. "You know this turned out to be he best then worst then terrible to the best Valentines Day I ever had and it's all because of you. Thank you."

"For what?" John said.

"For accepting me as I am and not what I look like." Randy said smiling.

"You're human just like the rest of us." John leaned down and kissed Randy. "Get some sleep because we have a full day of nothing to do tomorrow."

Randy laughed "Night."

John closed his eyes. "Night."

A/N HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting I love you

When John woke up the next morning Randy wasn't there. He got up and looked around the apartment. He found Randy in the kitchen behind the counter with a big bowl on the counter. "What are you doing?" He asked walking up to him.

Randy looked up and smiled "Hey look who's finally up."

John smiled "What are you making?"

Randy sighed "Well I was trying to make you something for making my Valentines Day amazing but I don't know how to bake it. I didn't make the chocolate but that was easy."

John walked up to him. "You act like you've never made anything in your life."

"I haven't because everything was always done for me." Randy said.

"It sounds like a great life." John said walking behind Randy.

Randy shook his head. "It wasn't all that great actually."

John leaned on the counter next to him. "Randy you've had everything you've ever wanted so how can it not be awesome."

"Because I was lonely John. Yeah I had everything but no one to share it with." Randy looked down. "I was a spoiled rich kid who didn't care about anything or anyone. All the people I thought were my friends ditched me when I was turned into a freak; my folks kicked me out, cut me off and moved me into this dump of an apartment. You have a life here John. You have friends, family and people that care about you and love you but what do I have?"

John dipped his finger in the bowl. "You have a family that loves you. You have friends too you just don't know it and you have me." He wiped the chocolate on the side of Randy's face. "And once again you're not a freak."

Randy smiled "You're wasting the chocolate John."

John shrugged "So." He leaned forward and licked the side of Randy's face. "It tastes so much better like this."

Randy blushed and looked down. With a smile on his face he dipped his whole hand inside the huge bowl and wiped it across John's face. "You know you looked so much better like this."

John smiled and licked his lips. "You think that's funny?"

Randy chuckled "Yeah a little."

John wiped his face with one hand and went for the bowl but Randy grabbed it and ran across the room. "Randy?"

Randy held it over his head. "If you want it come and get it."

John chased Randy around until he finally caught him by the waist. Randy held the bowl away from his body. "Just give me the bowl and I'll let you live."

Randy shook his head. "I don't think so Cena."

"Okay" John slid his hands back that were still on Randy's stomach. "If you don't give me the bowl I'm going to-"

Randy sensed what he was going to do. "Okay, okay I'll give you the bowl." With his back still to John, Randy grabbed a handful of chocolate and gave the bowl to John with his other hand.

John took the bowl and was about to say something but Randy surprised him and he ended up with a face full of chocolate. They chased each other until they were tired and Randy ended up on his back with John on top of him. John pined both of his hands above his head. "You know you really do look hot and tasty covered in chocolate."

Randy chuckled "So what are you going to do now?"

John leaned down and kissed Randy full on the lips. He pulled back and stared him in the eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"I think I'm in love with you." Randy said.

John cleared his throat. "I...um...I." He sat up.

"What is it?" Randy said.

John sighed "Nothing" He got up and looked around. "Wow we really made a mess in here."

Randy sat up. "John."

John shook his head and smiled. "I have to go." He walked back to the bedroom and put on his clothes. He used his undershirt to wipe the chocolate off his face.

"John I'm sorry for saying that?" Randy asked walking up to the doorway.

"No it wasn't you I just need to go." He picked up his book bag and headed for the door. "I'll call you later."

Randy watched him go then grabbed a reg. After cleaning himself of the chocolate he did the same to everything else. When he was done he flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. He kept thinking of John and how he felt something more for him. Something like love but he never knew now it felt because he never felt it before. He was jogged out of his memory when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he smiled and sat up. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie I was just calling to tell you that were coming home early." She said.

"Really, what happened is everything okay?" Randy said.

"Yeah everything is fine. We'll be home tomorrow so Brady should be on his way there now."

Randy's smile faded. "Tonight but what about school and-"

"Don't worry about that baby and you father and I will talk to you more about it when we get home." she said "I love you and we'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too." Randy said pulling the phone from his ear. He got up and pulled out his suitcase. While he was packing he called John who didn't answer. He called him again and again and again but John still wouldn't answer so he gave up and packed up his stuff. About an hour later Brady showed up and Randy left with him and went home.

Randy has been calling John non stop ever since leaving so he turned off his phone. He pulled up in his driveway and got out the car. He walked in the house and stopped when he saw his mom on the couch. "Mom what are you doing here?"

She shook her head and got up. "The question is what are you doing here when you should be in school?"

John looked down. "I'm sorry mom I stayed the night with Randy."

"Did you do anything with him?" She asked walking closer to him.

John nodded "Yeah but that's not the worse part."

She smiled "And what could possibly be worse?"

John looked his mother in the eyes. "I'm in love with him."

She just stood there. "You're what?"

John smiled "I'm in love with him mom and when he told me that he loved me I couldn't say it back. I got my stuff and left his apartment. He's been calling me since then but I turned my phone off. Mom I really don't know what to do."

His mother sighed. "Why didn't you say it back if you love him?"

"I don't know he just blurted it out and I froze." John looked back down.

John's mother took his hand. "Why don't you tell him how you feel? You already know that he loves you so why don't you let him know that you love him too."

John smiled "So I'm not grounded or anything?"

She chuckled "Oh Johnny you're grounded for a month."

John's smile faded "A month!" He shrieked.

"Yes a month starting tomorrow. I was once a teenager so I know how it can get for you but I want you home before curfew."

He smiled again "Thanks' mom."

She kissed him on the head. "You're welcome now go before I change my mind."

John smiled and ran off.

When Randy got home he went up to his room and laid down on the bed.

Brady walked in behind him and sat his bags down. "Is everything okay Randy?"

"No, I never get anything I want." Randy sat up "I may get a lot of stuff but I don't want it and I defiantly don't need it. Then I met him and for the first time in my life I really wanted this."

Brady leaned against the doorframe. "What's his name?"

Randy smiled "John, and today I told him that I loved him and I don't think he loved me back because he didn't say it. My time away has been some of the best and worse days of my life but I would do it all over again just to be with him. It just hurt's so much that he didn't feel the same way about me." Randy nodded "Looks like I'm stuck like this for a while."

Brady sighed "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'm kind of getting use to this." Randy looked up at Brady. "It's really good to be back home."

Brady nodded "It's good to have you back too. The place has been to quiet without you." He leaned off the door frame. "Is there anything else that you need?"

Randy got up "Yeah but I would mind doing that myself." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey it's me...I know...um would you mind coming over I really need to talk to you."

**TBC...**

**A/N LEAVE A LITTLE REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

John drove back to Randy's place. As he neared the top of the stairs he nearly tripped on a box. He looked up the stairs and sat more boxes all coming from Randy's apartment. He ran up the rest of the stairs and saw a man putting things into boxes. "What's going on?" John asked.

The guy looked up. "Moving this stuff out."

"Why where did the boy go that lived here?" John asked walking into the apartment.

"He went home not too long ago. His family is rich so they told me to throw everything out but some of this stiff seems very valuable so I'm keeping it." The man continued to throw stuff in the boxes. "If you want something kid just grab it."

John sighed and was about to leave but something big and white caught his eye. He walked further into the apartment and picked up the stuffed animal. "Do you know where he lives?"

The man shook his head. "No, is that the only thing you want. Seriously kid there is a lot more values here than a dirty old teddy bear."

John shook his head. "Not to me." He looked over at the man who was still throwing stuff in the boxes. "Thank you." He walked out of the apartment, back to his car and drove home.

Randy was sitting on the stairs in his home when the doorbell rang. He jumped up. "I got it Brady!" He yelled and opened the door. "Hey"

"Hey" Evan said.

Randy stepped to the side. "Come in."

Evan stepped in. "So you wanted to talk to me."

Randy stuck his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through and making your life a living hell. I was a selfish, arrogant, just a complete ass and I'm really sorry. I hope we can put this behind us and make amends." Randy held out his hand.

Even extended his hand. "Thank you Randy but that won't change you back."

"I know and it looks like I'm never going to get rid of theses." Randy said motioning to his scars.

"Why do you say that?" Even asked.

"Because I fell in love with someone and he didn't say it back."

"He?" Evan said. "You're gay?"

Randy nodded "Yeah, I knew I shouldn't have started it with him. I knew it was too good to be true."

Evan sighed "What did he say when you told him that you love him?"

Randy looked at Even. "He didn't say it back, that's all that matters. So now I'm stuck like this but it's not so bad because I'm kind of getting use to it."

Evan sighed "I would help you but my dad doesn't even know that I used my powers and he'll kill me if he found out. I'm sorry but that was the only way out of this curse."

Randy smiled "That's okay at least I learned my lesson." He sighed "If you want you can come back. I promise that I won't insult you or run you into the ground."

Evan smiled "That sounds good but what are you going to do about this guy?"

"There is nothing to do but move on. John, that's his name he doesn't love me and I son's think that I can face going back to school and seeing him so maybe I'll just go to another one of stay here for the rest of my life."

Evan sighed "Well I better get back home and I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

John walked into the house and up to his room. He didn't hear his mother until she was sitting on the bed next to him. "He's gone."

"What happened?" She said.

John turned onto his back. "Randy's gone, I went back to tell him that I loved him and he was gone. Mom what am I suppose to do now?"

She hugged her son. "It's going to be okay Johnny and I'll be here for you whenever you need to talk okay."

John nodded "Okay."

The next day

Randy woke up to the sound of his mother talking outside the door. He pulled the covers up over his head and closed his eyes when the door opened.

"Randy? Sweetie its mom." She said.

"Go away" Randy said.

"Its okay baby we know we know everything so just pull the covers down and give your mother a kiss."

Randy sighed and pulled the covers down. "You left me then kicked me out."

She sighed "That was your father's idea. You know that I would never do that to you." She kissed Randy on cheeks. "I missed you so much."

Randy smiled "I missed you too." He looked around "Where's dad?"

"He's downstairs and he wants to talk to you." she kissed him once more before getting up. "Now get dressed."

Randy jumped up and stared to put on his clothes.

Randy walked down stairs and to his father's study. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard his father tell him to come in. When he did he opened the door and stepped into the room. "You wanted to see me dad?"

His father sighed. "Come over here son."

Randy walked over to his father with his head down. "How was your trip?"

"It was good but to be honest I missed my son." His father said.

Randy looked up but didn't say anything.

"I also wanted to say that I'm proud of you. You were out on your own and you didn't let it stop you. You handled yourself like a man, a man that I'm proud to call my son." He placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. "I love you son."

Randy smiled "I love you too dad and I wanted to thank you for kicking me out. Not only have I learned how to be a man but I also learned how to love." He reached over and hugged his father. "I missed you so much dad."

He hugged his son back as tight as he could. "I missed you too."

A/N please review and the next chapter will be up soon."


	9. Chapter 9: Searching for love

A few days have passed and John hasn't heard from Randy. He's been going to school for the past few days missing Randy like crazy.

Saturday morning

He was now sitting on his bed staring at a picture of Randy that he took of him while he was sleeping on his phone. "Where are you Randy?"

There was a knock at his door and he looked up to see his mother. "How are you holding up?"

John sighed "He won't answer my calls and I have no idea where he lives."

She walked in and sat on his bed. "I'm really sorry John."

John sighed. "I should have told him that I loved him when he told me. I just couldn't take it in at the moment."

His mother sighed "I know that you're grounded but I really hate to see you like this so I'm going to give you a day off. Go find him and tell him how you really feel about him."

John smiled "Are you serious mom?"

She nodded "Yeah I am but just be back before curfew."

John jumped up from the bed. "Thanks mom I love you."

~~~~  
>Randy woke up the next morning feeling no better than a few days before. He got up and made his way downstairs to the kitchen about to make himself something to eat but he stopped when he saw Evan. "Morning Evan."<p>

Evan smiled at him. "Hey Randy I hope that you're hungry."

Randy smiled and sat down. "Yeah I'm starving actually but I was just about to fix something myself."

"Well that's my job." Evan sat the plate down. "Now come on and eat."

Randy smiled "Thanks."

Evan sighed "So did you talk to him yet?"

Randy froze and looked up at Evan. "What?"

"John, did you talk to him yet?" Evan said again.

Randy shook his head. "No, and I don't intend to. I said I loved John and he didn't say it back so what else is there for me to do."

Evan looked down "If you really love him then fight for him. Go back there and tell him again that you love him."

"Why do you care anyway?" Randy said.

"Because wither or not I liked you or not you deserve to be happy." Evan said. "I feel like he will make you very happy."

Randy sighed "You weren't there Even so you didn't see the look on his face when I told him that."

"You probably just shocked him. He wasn't expecting that and it was a lot to take in." Evan said.

"You think?" Randy said.

Evan smiled "I think you should go find him and tell him again."

Randy chuckled "Alright I'll go."

John got in his car and drove back to the apartment building where Randy stayed at. He went to the desk and rang the bell. A minute later a man showed up.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

John nodded "Do you remember the boy that moved out of here a few days ago. He was rich and his family said you could keep the stuff there?"

The man nodded "Yeah why?"

"Do you know where he is?" John asked.

"Hey, are you that kid that showed up and took that teddy bear?" He asked.

John nodded "Yeah and I really need to find him so do you know where he is?"

Randy drove across town all the way to John's house. He got out and made his way to the house. Knocking on the door he thought about running but the door opened. "Hi"

The woman smiled "Hi may I help you?"

Randy looked behind her into the house. "Um is John here?"

She frowned and shook her head. "No he's not but what's your name, I'll tell him that you stopped by?"

Randy smiled "Randy."

She smiled again "You must be the boy he's been going on about."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"John talks about you a lot and he's out actually looking for you now. Come on in I'll call him and tell him to come back." She stepped to the side.  
>Randy came inside and closed the door behind him.<p>

John pulled up in front of the huge house and pushed the buzzer. "Um Hello?"

"May I help you?" The voice said.

"I'm looking for Randy, is he here?" John asked.

"No he's out right now. May I ask your name?" The voice said.

John sighed "My name is John and-"

"John Cena?"

"Yeah" John said.

"Hi um I'm Evan and Randy's told me about you." He said.

John smiled "Evan the witch?"

Evan chuckled "Yeah, Evan the witch. Randy's not here he went out looking for you."

"He did?" John said.

"Yeah but you might want to call him because I don't know where he is." Evan said.

John started the car again. "Thank you."

John went back home but when he pulled up in the driveway he saw another car there. He stopped his car and got out. Running into the house he stops when he sees Randy on the couch with his mother. "Randy?"

Randy stood up with a smile on his face. "Hi John."

**TBC…..**

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10: No longer cursed

"Are you alright, I've been worried sick about you." John walked up to Randy and took his hand. "I'm so glad that you're here."

Randy smiled "Really?"

John nodded "Yeah I've been calling you for days."

Randy looked down "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

John sighed and looked at his mom. "Can you give us a sec mom?"

"Sure" She got up and left.

"Come here" John took Randy's hand and led him to the couch. "I'm sorry about that night. I wanted to say something back but I was just shocked."

Randy smiled "I couldn't help myself and that's why I blurted it out like that. Sorry if I freaked you out."

John chuckled "In all this commotion all I wanted to tell you was that I love you too."

Randy's smile faded "Are you serious?"

John nodded "As a heartattack. I never felt this way before and I can honestly say that I am so in love with you Randy."

Randy shook his head "I don't know what to say."

John looked down "You could say that you love me too."

Randy smiled again "Yes I love you too."

John's smile widened and he leant over and kissed Randy. "So what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" Randy asked.

"Are you coming back to school or your apartment?" John asked.

Randy sighed "I don't know I mean it was a little tough at first but I now like it because you were there to make everything better."

"I like being with you too." John said looking down. "So will you stay?"

Randy sighed "I don't know I'll have to talk to my parents first but I'll let you know when I do."

"Ok" John said "But this isn't it for us, right."

Randy shook his head. "I sure hope not." He looked at his watch. "Are you doing something right now?"

"No but I'm kind of grounded for missing school and staying the night with you." John chuckled.

"Sorry about that." Randy said.

John shook his head. "Don't worry about it because I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I still don't get why you started talking to me." Randy said looking away from John.

"That's easy." John got up "I'll be right back." He ran up to his room and grabbed the bear that he gave Randy. Heading back downstairs he ran into his mom. "Sorry mom."

She smiled "I have to go to work. He can stay over but no funny business."

John blushed "Yes mother." He went back to Randy. "Hey?"

Randy looked back at John and smiled "How did you get that?"

John sat back down "I went to the apartment looking for you but I found this instead. I thought you might want it back."

Randy took the bear from John. "Thank you."

**Thirty minutes later**

John and Randy sat on the couch watching a movie.

"You know I've seen this movie a million times." Randy said looking at John.

John smiled "Well what do you want to do?"

Randy shrugged "Can I see your bedroom?"

John swallowed "Okay."

**John's bedroom**

Randy walked around the room. "Wow your room is really clean."

"Thank you." John said sitting on the bed.

Randy sat next to him. "You're welcome." John started to rub up and down his legs and Randy smiled. "You seem nervous."

"I am." He looked at Randy. "I really missed you Randy."

Randy scooted closer to John and kissed him. "I missed you too."

John moves his hand to the bottom of Randy's shirt. His hand roaming all over his chest. He lifted Randy's shirt and threw it on the floor, followed by his own. He pushed Randy down on the bed and kissed him again while his hand traveled down Randy's body to his jeans. He undid them and pulled them off.

John stood up and started to take off his own while Randy moved under the covers. He watched as John took off his clothes. He smiled when John's face turned red. Randy reached under the covers and took off his own. He pulled back the covers and John slid on top of him.

Randy placed a hand on John's shoulder when he felt him shaking. "Relax John."

John smiled "Sorry."

Randy pulled John into another kiss.

**Half hour later**

John woke up and looked at his clock. His mother wouldn't be back for hours so he still had time with Randy. He looked down at Randy who was lying on his chest and smiled. His smile faded when he noticed something different about him. "Randy?"

Randy yarned and looked up. "Hey John."

John jumped out of the bed and fell on the floor with a thud.

Randy crawled over to the edge. "John what's wrong?"

"You're face." John shireked.

Randy frowned "Is that suppose to be a joke?"

John stood up. "No, your scars are gone."

"What?" Randy jumped out of the bed and went to the mirror in John's room. "Oh my god."

John walked over to him. "What the hell Randy?"

Randy smiled and looked at John. "Do you remember when I told you about my curse that Evan put on me. He said that I had to find love and I did. I found you John. You loved me even when I looked like a monster. Thanks to you I'm no longer cursed." He walked up to John and hugged him. "Thank you John."

"For what?" John said hugging him back.

Randy pulled back. "For showing me how to love and loving me in return."

John looked down "So are you going to leave now that you've got what you wanted."

Randy shook his head. "Not without you."

John looked back up. "What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking about moving back into the apartment and I was wondering if you'd come with me." Randy said.

"Are you serious right now?" John said smiling.

Randy nodded "Yeah I want you to move in with me."

**TBC…..**

**A/N Sorry for mistakes and sorry it took so long but please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Their happy ending

"Move in with you." John said. "Are you serious?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah I'm serious. I loved being with you that night and somehow it felt right."

John sighed. "I would love to move in with you but my mom is never going to let me do that. It's been the two of us for so long and I don't want to leave her alone. Maybe I can talk her into letting me stay the weekends over there but for now I think I should stay here."

Randy nodded and looked back at himself in the mirror. "I still can't believe they are really gone." He said rubbing his face. "And this doesn't change anything because I don't want to lose you." He turned around and leans on the sink.

"You're not going to lose me." John said walking closer to Randy. He placed his hands on either side of Randy and kissed him. "You're still incredibly sexy to me."

Randy laughed. "I never thought that I'd find someone like you. Someone who loves me for me and not by my last name. I thought I had everything a person could have but I was missing the most important thing, love. You loved me for me and not because of how I looked. You saved me from myself John and I don't know what I would be doing right now if you hadn't came into my life."

"Well lets not talk about all that." John said. "We have each other and thats all that matters."

Randy was about to kiss John but his phone rang. "That's probably my mom, hang on." He ran back to John's room and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hey mom...yeah I'm okay...I'm at a friends house...okay I'm on my way." Hanging up the phone he looked over at John. "I have to get home. My mom says it's too late for me to be out."

John nodded. "I hope I see you in school soon."

"You will." Randy started to get dressed. He kept glancing over at John who was now lying on his bed facing him. "Are you going to keep staring at me?"

"I can't help it." John said. "You're just so fun to look at."

Randy smiled. "You should get cleaned up too before your mother comes home. I'm pretty sure she will be able to tell that something went down in this room."

"That's a good idea." John said getting up. In,only his boxers he stripped his sheets from the bed and threw them in the washer. Grabbing fresh sheets he remade his bed and opened his bedroom windows.

Randy picked up his jacket and car keys and headed downstairs, John right beside him. "So I guess I will call you tomorrow." He was leaning against his car.

"I'll be waiting." John leans forward and kisses him. "Bye." He waited until Randy drove off before going back inside.

**...**

**11:45**

When Randy got back home he found his mom sitting outside. "Hey mom, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you." She said. "I take it from the bright look in your eyes you had a good time because you're late for curfew."

"Sorry I lost track of time." Randy walked over and sat next to his mother. "I did have a good time with him though."

She reached over and rubbed his face. "My baby, I'm so proud of you and I'm so happy that you found that special one."

Randy smiled. "So you wouldn't be upset if I told you that I liked being on my own and I wanted to move back to my apartment?"

"No I wouldn't be mad." She said. "You finally know how to live on your own and I know your father couldn't be more proud of you. Now you know that if you ever need anything all you have to do is call home and we'll be right there."

"Thanks mom." Randy reached over and hugged her. "For everything."

**Sunday**

Randy and his dad were moving his stuff back into his small apartment. Once they were done they sat on the couch.

"I could get use to this." His dad said setting his drink down in the table. "Listen I know I've been hard on you for the past few weeks but I'm proud of you sticking this out. You've grown into a man and I'm so proud of you." He reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "You're going to be alright, I know it."

"Thanks dad." Randy said.

"I know I never say it but I love you." His dad said.

"I love you too." Randy said.

**Monday**

John has been freaking out all weekend. He hasn't talked to Randy since he left that night and he was staring to fear that Randy wasn't coming back. Pulling out his phone he tried called him again but he didn't answer so he left a message. "Hey Randy um I don't know if you got my calls or if you're just busy but call me when you get this." He hung up the phone and got his books out of his locker. After closing it he turned around and bumped into someone and a smile spread across his face. "Randy?"

Randy folded his arms. "Sorry I haven't called you all weekend but my folks have been crazy. Plus I moved back into my apartment so-"

"You what?" John yelled. "Are you serious?"

Randy nodded. "My parents were actually pretty happy that I decided to move back. I guess they really liked having the place to themselves. God knows what they do when I'm not there."

John smiled. "You know my mom knew something was up as soon as she got home. I don't know how but she just knew that we did something."

"Did you get in trouble?" Randy asked.

John shook his head. "Naw but she said that she was happy that I was happy." He sighed. "So are you really here to stay?"

Randy nodded. "Yes I'm really here to stay, if you still want me too."

John responded to him by kissing him. "Of course I do."

"I figured you would." Randy said looking around. "So what do you have planned for after school?"

"Nothing." John said. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"You and me." Randy said. "My place?" He leans forward and kisses him again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." John said. "Come on I will walk you to your locker." He said taking Randy's hand. Hand in hand they walked down the hall to Randy's locker.

**A/N Thanks for reading my story and thanks for all the support you gave me. Sorry I'm not good at ending but still hoped you've enjoyed this story.**


End file.
